Dark Times: A Danny Phantom story
by ShadowSlave
Summary: Danny thinks that things will be easier, now that he didn't have to lie about being half ghost. And in a way, he was right. But the appearance of two new ghost is just the beginning of what lies ahead. And Danny will be forced to learn some of life's harshest lessons. Will the worlds favorite ghost-kid overcome? Dark Times lie ahead. And the lives of the residents of amity park wil


_Summary: _Danny thinks that things will be easier, now that he didn't have to lie about being half ghost. And in a way, he was right. But the appearance of two new ghost is just the beginning of what lies ahead. And Danny will be forced to learn some of life's harshest lessons. Will the worlds favorite ghost-kid overcome? Dark Times lie ahead. And the lives of the residents of amity park will be changed forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom or any of the canon characters. (Sorry. First FanFic, first disclaimer)

_Touchi_: It shows ::shakes head slowly::

_**GET BACK IN YOUR DAMN BOX!**_

_Prequel:_

Danny recoiled from the blast and clutched at the side of his head.

"Great. Just what I need, something else to make me late. This is gonna be one helluva first day, I can already tell." Danny said to himself, looking for the source of the ecto-ray. "I know it's you Skullker, so you can stop hiding now."

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense spewed out two streams of frosty air. 'Two ghosts? This day just keeps getting better.' At that exact moment, a wave of ecto energy washed over Danny, accompanied by the loudest power chord he had ever heard. The attack blew Danny back into the wall of a nearby Nasty Burger and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Ember too? Wow, I guess you guys really are a couple."

"So. You 'Do' know our parents." A feminine voice responded, way too soft to belong to the punk rock ghost Danny had remembered fighting on several occasions.

"But it doesn't seem they know you too well." This was a male's voice, far deeper than Skullker's, and infinitely more terrifying. "We thought you would be more worthy prey." As Danny rose from the ground, his eyes scanned the area.

'Why can't I see them?' Danny thought to himself.

"Because," the female voice whispered almost seductively into his ear, before he felt something solid smash into his back, hard. The blow sent Danny reeling to the ground, tumbling over and over before laying still in the middle of the street. Once again, Danny rose to his feet. "We don't want you to see us." The voice finished, sounding much more malicious than before.

"You can read my mind?" Danny asked, perplexed.

"Oh, we can do so much more than that." The male voice growled just above Danny's head. Danny felt a sudden sharp pain in his left shoulder, and reflexively turned intangible, just avoiding serious injury. He felt the ghost pass through him, but still couldn't see him. Danny returned to being tangible, and that's when he felt something warm and sticky flowing down his arm. Danny looked at his shoulder and nearly vomited at the sight of all the blood that was pouring out. He reached up with his right hand, and felt for the injury. What he felt nearly made him lose consciousness. There, at the collar bone, was a gaping hole that ran down into his chest cavity. Danny looked to the sky, and there he could finally make out the silhouette's of two ghost. One tall and built like a mack truck, the other lithe with a body that could kill and carrying a guitar strapped to her back. Danny definitely would've thought they were Skullker and Ember, if not for the brilliant blue flames that enveloped both figures heads.

"Wh-who...who are..." Danny stammered before dropping to one knee.

"Who-who-who who are we?" The larger ghost asked. "We are the children of two of your deadliest adversaries, Skullker and Ember McLain."

"We're the flaming skull twins." The girl provided, floating down to Danny's now nearly limp form to look him in the eye. Danny blanched at the sight of her bleached white skull enveloped in the Azure flames. And her eyes, the eeriest purple light blazed within her eye sockets. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bridge." She said, before whipping her guitar, Ember's old guitar, around her body and smashing it into Danny's chin, sending him soaring straight up, into her awaiting brother's arms.

"Name's Jawbone punk." The ghost said, his face matched his sister's in the sense that, there wasn't one. Just a skull, like his sister's, except his blue flame didn't seem as bright as Bridge's, and his eyes, just dark voids. Above his head, held in a killing-blow fashion, was the most horrifying looking blade Danny had ever seen. The entire thing seemed to be carved from one solid bone. A canines lower jaw. "Courtesy of your friend Wulf." The ghost said, before getting blasted out of the sky by a ray of anti-ecto.

"Back off Skullker!" A voice shouted, before catching Danny's limply falling body. "Gotcha." The new voice said, this one very roughly feminine and also familiar. But he was too weak to put a face to the voice. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing red, and hearing the voice shouting.

"Oh god, Danny. You need to stay awake okay? For Sam. Danny? Danny!"

Well, I hope you liked the prequel. Chapter one will be up soon hopefully. Feel free to comment and review. All critiques welcome


End file.
